Plague Upon the Sayajin Race
by RobertPC
Summary: A Sayajin Demon God, the Satan to the Sayajin Race, has once again re-emerged, powered by the evil, dead sayajin warriors. Will Robert, the lost brother of Vegeta, be able to hold him off this time, or will he be killed in vain AGAIN?
1. Chapter 1: Visions of Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. Also, I do not own the character Eve Rebecca Angelheart, who belongs to a roleplaying buddy of mine, who goes by the pen name TempestXtreme here, and is a great author.  
  
___________  
  
The wretched Demon God approached Robert, it's 20 foot bulk contributing to massive footsteps which left huge imprints upon the ground.  
  
"This is what I've waited for. For so long You've kept me bottled up inside. I freed myself but still you persisted, turning my greatest minion, Vegeta, against me! Together with Eve, he beat me, but I have come back! This time I will destroy you one by one, starting with YOU, Robert Collins!" The Demon God bellowed.  
  
The Demon was a truly nasty and wretched looking home of evil. He was the purest of evil and hatred, empowered by the hateful souls of the now nigh-extinct sayajin race. It sprouted wings of pure ki off it's back, emanating in the color black, and it's long tail slid across the ground like a grimy serpent dragged behind him.  
  
"No, I'll defeat you! We've prevailed over your rule before, and we shall do it as long as it remains a necessity!" Robert looked up from the limp and weak heap his body was in, snarling at the Demon.  
  
"Oh, but Robert, you've already been defeated, and now, to finish you off!" He laughed evilly, and lunged at Robert  
  
As the humongous body of the defiled demon grew ever closer to Robert, he struggled to his feet, and with a burst of ki, went into his sayajin form, Ultra Sayajin, and slowly an explosion erupted as Robert........  
  
___________________________  
  
Robert woke up abruptly, straight up, breathing heavily.  
  
"Just a dream....... He's dead, he must be......" Robert panted.  
  
'No....... Not......... I'm.......... Your....... Head.' A barely audible voice wisped through Robert's head. He dismissed this as his imagination.  
  
"Robert, what's the matter?" Eve had woken up. Not surprising, after Robert's panicked panting. She rolled over and looked up into her husband's eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Eve. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." Robert smiled weakly down at her.  
  
Eve easily seen right through this, if not for the fact that Robert was clearly in a cold sweat, then for the fact that she could sense emotions, she was telepathic. She frowned at Robert, disapproving of his 'white lye'.  
  
Even with the frown, Robert thought, she still had stunning beauty. She had very long brown hair, streaked silver, and deep blue eyes, and the general look of an angel- body and all. Robert couldn't resist smiling for real at the sight of his wife, it always lifted his spirits, even though they'd been married for more than two decades.  
  
Unfortunately, most of those two decades Robert was dead, being killed by his own brother, Vegeta, who had been possessed by the Demon God, willingly at the time. Vegeta had seen the error of his ways, though, and defied the Demon God, but only after ten years, during which the world was almost completely destroyed, overrun by raised zombie warriors from the Demon God himself. It wasn't what Vegeta had wanted at all, brainless zombies from dead sayajins. Unfortunately, the act of betrayal cost Vegeta dearly, almost getting him killed when the Demon God gave Vegeta the beating of his life and blasted him far, far away. With the last of his energy, though, Vegeta managed to get to his sister in laws house, escaping the Demon God., the wife of the brother he had killed years ago. Fortunately, with the kindness in Eve's heart, she seen Vegeta had changed his ways, and she felt no need to avenge her husband anymore. Together, after a long battle, they had managed to defeat the plague upon the lands. Long after this incident, five or so years, Robert was revived by a friend of his who gained the ability to bring the dead back to life......  
  
"You had that Demon God dream again, didn't you?" Eve looked at Robert, changing her expression to a little more worried one this time.  
  
"Yes.... And I could have sworn I heard a voice just then, one from..... Him..." Robert lid back on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"But, your brother and I killed him! He can't be alive!" Eve protested, still looking at her husband, propped up on an elbow.  
  
"Don't be so sure. He was a spirit of a God, the Satan to the sayajin race, fueled by those who died way back under Freiza's wraith....." Robert pondered aloud, "That means he can't die, per se...... He will be back..."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic....." Eve frowned again, then lid back herself, "He's gone..... Besides, we're stronger than him when he doesn't have a vessel to channel his power through, such as Vegeta, because we beat him without a whole lot of challenge."  
  
"That's just what bothers me. He possesses our own, and turns them against us, and his power is increased ten fold when he's like that...." Robert worried, "And anyone with a trace of sayajin blood is susceptible to it. Do you remember how he used me, possessing me, to get to Sarah? We can only assume he was sure he could possess a half-sayajin...."  
  
"Maybe, but your immune to it. That cuts out the biggest threat there...." Eve suggested, apparently starting to believe Robert's theory.  
  
"Don't be so sure. There are many possibilities. He could overcome my resistance, he may be more powerful now. Or he could possess Vegeta. You and I know how powerful that combination can be....." Robert cringed, remembering his death.  
  
"....... Well, go to sleep now, you need to rest." Eve said, smiling once again, "We'll worry about it if it happens...."  
  
"Yes..... Your right........" Robert nodded, and returned to his dream world quickly as his eyelids dropped. 


	2. Chapter 2: Good Times

Two sayajins stalked through the forest, quick and nimble on their feet, tails flailing a long ways behind them.  
  
One was a male, the other female. The male had a large, bulky build, his muscles showing clear through any shirt or cover up that he wore, such as the green tank top he wore now, and the black baggy pants. Unlike his rugged body build, though, he sported boy-band looks in the face, with long, shoulder length brown hair blowing in the wind like waves on an open sea, parted straight down the middle of the scalp, equal amounts oh flowing hair on either half of his head. He let a section of his bangs on either side hand down over his handsome, deep sea blue eyes. Whatever he was doing at the moment, though, he seemed content, with a grand smile across his face. This was 16 year old Marlowe Nathan Collins, son of Robert and Eve.  
  
Side by side with him was his sibling, a female sayajin but two years younger than her brother. She sported a gorgeous body and the face no other girl could rival. Wearing her emeralds green t-shirt and her khaki jeans furthered this. She was strong, all right, but she wasn't muscular like so many female body builders- she still retained her feminine looks, which was emphasized with her long, waist length brown hair and her beautiful eyes, which also shared the same color as her brother. She wore a set of Patora Earrings like the Kai's wore, one on either ear. It was a gift she had received on her thirteenth birthday from her father's friends, the Z fighters. All of this was supported with a face unseen of by any in the universe it was so beautiful. Many a guy had tried to hit on such a girl, but ended up regretting it. A hot head she had inherited from her mother put many of said guys in the hospital, with anything ranging from a broken nose to critical life threatening injuries.  
  
"I'm going to get there before you, Sarah!" Marlowe smirked at his sister.  
  
"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna beat you!" Sarah shouted back, licking out her tongue playfully, before taking off with all she had ahead of her brother.  
  
Marlowe easily caught back up and evened the pace once again. Both their legs were moving so fast it was a blur as they ran through the dense brush.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Marlowe exclaimed, formulating a plan in his mind, "KAYOKEN!"  
  
As soon as he finished uttering those words, a huge red aura exploded around Marlowe, and he took off, over twice as fast as he was before. He left his sister eating the proverbial dust.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Sarah pouted, and transforming into her Super Sayajin form. Her hair, near the top, lifted up as if a steady, strong vent was blowing the hair upwards. It also turned a bright blonde, as did her eyebrows. Her eyes proceeded to change color to, going to green from the previous blue. After this, she put her head down and ran with all she had, the blue aura exploding and growing stronger around her.  
  
From Marlowe's viewpoint, he only seen a blue blur, but he knew it was Sarah. Marlowe kept on running, he too going Super Sayajin as well. He slowly began gaining ground on his sibling rival, but he also noticed the forest around him slowly getting less dense as he ran.  
  
"Ah crap! We're almost there! She's gonna beat me!" Marlowe said in surprise, not expecting to get to the destination for another little while. This was in sharp contrast to his sister, who flung her arms in the air when she noticed they were exiting the forest.  
  
"AHA! I WIN! FOR THE FIRST TIME!" She shouted in delight, her arms still straight in the air, as the dense green forest faded away around her, and she came to an abrupt stop at the top of a very, very high cliff.  
  
Marlowe followed close behind her, also stopping.  
  
"Hehe. Congratulations, sis. You finally beat me!" Marlowe smiled at his sister.  
  
"Don't you think it'll be the last time either!" Sarah playfully made a jab at her brother.  
  
Both sayajins reverted to their normal, brown hair, blue eyes form.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah looked out over the cliff edge.  
  
"Yeah, it is. No matter how many times I come here, I still find it amazing....." Marlowe stated the obvious.  
  
It WAS a beautiful place. They had been coming here for the last while, to swim or admire the scene. The cliff overlooked a large, oval like- lake that flowed into a river, meandering back into the forest at the bottom of the drop. The water was crystal clear, untouched by urbanization, and was fed by a sparkling waterfall that resided to the right of Marlowe and Sarah at the moment, flowing over the edge of the cliff, projecting a shining rainbow as it crashed into the water below and threw a refreshingly cool mist into the air. Such was nature's beauty, and it deserved to be admired.  
  
"Last one in's a rotten Icer!" Sarah suddenly blurted out.  
  
Before she had even finished saying that, she began ripping off her top layer of clothes, revealing her bathing suit, a blue one-piece- nothing snazzy, not like she was trying to impress anyone or flaunt anything, that just wasn't her style, and besides, it was only her brother here.  
  
Marlowe followed suit, quickly ripping off his tank top and pants, leaving only black swimming trunks on. Unfortunately, Sarah was already way ahead of him, as she already had jumped off the cliff, plummeting towards the water, preparing for one spectacular dive. As she landed, only a small bit of water shot up, such is the grace of a natural born swimmer she was.  
  
"Nice one! But you still cheated me off on getting in first!" Marlowe shouted down to her. "Quite your complaining and jump in! The water's great!" Sarah replied.  
  
So Marlowe did. He backed up, almost back into the forest, and then suddenly jolted forward, running as fast as he could, and jumped off of the cliff, and quickly formed a cannon-ball.  
  
"YEE-HAW!" Marlowe screamed as he approached the water below him at a fast rate.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Unlike Sarah's graceful dive, Marlowe's cannon-ball threw water high into the air, spraying Sarah with water. Not that it mattered, they were close to a waterfall spraying mist all the time, and the fact they were swimming anyways. Marlowe suddenly surfaced again.  
  
"Told you it wouldn't be the first time I beat you!" Sarah smiled at her brother, and winked. 


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation for things to com...

Monty, the third kid to Robert, and also the twin to Marlowe, was working out in his lab, outside his house. He stood much shorter than his brother, who was six foot, and about the same height as his sister, five foot six. He was quite scrawny compared to his siblings. He was stronger than an average human- it was in his half-sayajin blood- but he was extremely weak in the physical department compared to his fellow family members. He had an aura of nerd surrounding him, so to speak. He has a small case of acne, slightly messy albeit pretty short hair, and big glasses covering his eyes, and always wore formal clothes unless he was working on big machinery, like mechs.  
  
"So, dad wants me to improve the Zett sword..." Monty mused at the craftsman-ship of the sword laid upon the table in front of him. It was a strange sword indeed. Modelled after the original which encased Old Kai so long ago, this one was more of a combat sword than it's predecessor, with a razor edge and glimmering laconium/gundanium blade, some of the strongest material in existence, "Bloody physical combat. There's no need for it, technology can produce much better weapons than a mere human body!"  
  
Monty wasn't for the idea of physical combat at all, not that he was a pacifist. No, not at all. Much to the contrary, Monty was probably the most crazed fighters out of the lot. His massive intelligence fueled quite a bit of powerful magic potential, though his insanity from even the slightest drop of adrenaline running through his veins prevented him from ever achieving his full magic potential, due to lack of concentration in such events. However, he was a fighter to be feared when it came to guns and power suits, and even mechs.  
  
"The Satan Slayer? Interesting name..." Monty pondered aloud, "I wonder why he would want a demon slayer blade? Maybe...? Nah, couldn't be."  
  
Monty knew all to well the horrors of the Demon God, and was too smart to let the thought of his return elude him. Why else would his father want such a blade crafted? But the Demon God was dead, or so Monty thought.  
  
"Now, let's take a look at these blueprints..." Monty opened a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
The drawing that revealed itself as the blueprints unraveled was a deadly looking long, broad sword. Starting at the bottom, there was a medallion hanging off the end by a chain. The medallion sported a yin-yang symbol, and on the flip side of the circular medallion was a dragon. The handle of the sword was strange, made of a flexible outer coating that molded to the users hands, and a gundanium shaft running up the middle. Apparently, from what Monty could devise, this handle would provide a means of channeling the users ki throughout the sword, absorbed from the users body. The top of the handle also sported a major change. Now, on wither side, instead of just metal out on either side, their was an intricate design. On one side, metallic angel wings flowed outwards and down over the majority of the handle, and on the other side, a metallic ape jutted out.  
  
"This is a symbol to the bond between my mom and dad... that's apparent. Dad is a sayajin and Mom is a Trivadian arch-angel." Monty stated the obvious to himself. The blade was in a league of it's own though. Still made of a laconium/gundanium hybrid metal, the blade was shaped different. Razor sharp one side, still, but on the other side was a jagged saw pattern. Most peculiar of all, though, was a spiraling pattern going up the middle of the sword from side to side.  
  
"And that must be used to channel ki throughout the blade..." Monty finished looking over the blueprints, talking to himself, "All-right, lets get to work, and see what I can improve on here as well."  
  
__________________  
  
Meanwhile, Robert was in his gravity room, training under extremely intense artificial gravity. Upwards towards one million times earth's gravity, but Robert kept on with his training routine as if he never even noticed it. It was but a breeze to him, training under gravity.  
  
Sayajins were, of course, grand fighting machines, a race of fierce warriors that could be argues to be a little lower on the evolutionary chain than a human, what with the tail, but anyone who dared insult that was met with a fate they wished they hadn't. The last person who had called Robert a monkey had been embarrassed, physically and mentally, as Robert had challenged the said person to two competitions: a quiz and a sparring match. Needless to say, Robert being smart and strong beyond any human today, he slaughtered the guy in both competitions.  
  
"This is a cinch. Let's kick this up a notch!" Robert laughed.  
  
He went over to the flashing gravity machine within the dome-like training facility. He flicked a few buttons, and turned a few knobs. Suddenly, Robert felt a whole lot more weight on him as the gravity doubled.  
  
"Much better. This may pose a little challenge now. Split-form!" Robert shouted.  
  
As he finished those words, his body split into two separate entities, the true Robert, and a clone of him, each equally powerful. They lunged at each-other the second they both were ready, which was quite quick. Each of the entities threw an impressive amount of punches, while easily playing the defensive game too, with blocks. The real Robert slammed the clone with an elbow, rocketing him across the room at intense speeds into a wall. He ricocheted of it, leaving a massive dent in the wall, and landed on the ground- face first. Robert wasted no time though, he dashed at the clone, knowing he had a lot more in him yet. He reared up for a hard soccer kick, but never completed it, as the clone countered.  
  
"KI BLADE!" The clone shouted, hopping to his feet quickly with his arm outwards.  
  
Instantly, a ki blade, a good 4 and a half feet long, ignited upon the clones fist, made of pure, red ki energy. He swung the semi-transparent blade at Robert, who was completely caught by surprise. Just in time, though, Robert had stopped his previous attack in favor of something else. He ignited a counter to the ki blade, an energy shield, on his left arm, from the same source of power. He blocked the vertical axe swing above his head. However, the clone was persistent, and tried to force Robert's shield down upon him. Robert struggled against the clones pressure, but the blade was drawing a little nearer, his arm getting lower above his head. Robert formulated a plan, though. With his free hand, he slammed the clone in the gut, and as he bent down clenching it with one hand, Robert followed up with a kick straight into his face, vaulting him upwards into the roof of the training facility, where he stayed implanted  
  
"You're beaten!" Robert shouted upwards, with a smirk.  
  
He flew upwards at the clone- still stuck in the roof, and delivered one final blow, a hard punch to the head, which knocked the clone unconscious.  
  
"Hmph...... Nothing can beat the original!" Robert praised himself with a little arrogance, something not normally seen in him.  
  
The clones essence was absorbed back into Robert, completing him once again, as Robert floated to the floor slowly, and strode over to the gravity machine, completely shutting it off.  
  
"That was a good workout!" Robert thought over what he'd done that day since he woke up- train, train, and train some more. It was now three in the afternoon, he'd been training since six this morning.  
  
'Time for a snack!' Robert thought happily, and walked happily out of the training facility and back to his house... 


End file.
